Death is coming!
by SpitFire Kagome
Summary: Death is coming. But for who? And why?
1. Chapter 1

Slowly. Oh so slowly. Don't make a sound. Don't breath. Don't blink. But above all don't get caught. To be caught would mean certain death. A bloody, gory, gruesome death. Maybe the person would be tossed to Barney. Said person shivered in the horror of that thought. Catching a few seconds of that show was enough. But there was tales of a show far worse. They would do anything to keep that fate from happening. A twig snapping in the background caused the figure to whirl around in sheer terror. Only to fall face first on the ground from making themselves dizzy from that move. Sounds were closing in on him. Sounds from everywhere. Each brush of the wind was death reaching for him. Oh yes death was after him tonight. Death disguised as a sleep deprived, running on pure caffeine, with moodswings to boot wench. And it was all his fault. You would think he would learn not to push her after...well ever. Now he was going to die for his foolish mistake. Oh how he wished he could run away. But she held his ramen hostage. He could not leave it behind. Not after everything they had been through. And now a superhuman assassin was after him. Damn she could run fast after three bags of coffee and no sleep for 2 days. "INUYASHA!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR ANGERING THE PIXIES!!!". 'oh shit not the pixies' ran through his mind. The pixies were the bane of his existence. If he could only sic them on Sesshomarou he would have one less problem to worry about. And one less brother. They may have looked innocent with their flying into trees act but he knew the truth. Oh yes even the great lord of the west was no match for their evilness. "YOU WILL COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" rang through the forest only to be answered by a woof. Puzzlement showed momentarily on the young girl's face. But it was quickly replaced by fury. "don't you dare try that after getting so pissy when somebody mentions your half dog"! "woof". "DAMNIT ALL!" "Suddenly seemingly out of nowhere the great and powerful Fluffy appeared." "Sesshomaru why are you narrating yourself and why are you calling yourself fluffy?" asked a highly confused hyperactive miko. "Fluffy quirked an eyebrow as if to say how dare you think to question my awesome superness you pathetic ningen" "O...k?" "Sess run away while you still can before she sics the pixies on you!" came a distant cry from the general area of high in the trees. "You shut up. You're still in trouble for..."

Dun dun dun. My first cliffhanger.


	2. Marbles? What marbles?

We last left our victims ...er I mean heroes in a rather pickle of a predicament (say that three times fast I dare ya). Inuyasha was running for his life from a very moody young woman who didn't have her Midol available. Sesshomaru had apparently gone insane and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all MIA. Now back to the show.

"You shut up your still in trouble for thinking my bra was an ear muff. What the hell were you doing in my pack anyways?" "I was er um let's see I forget?" "Aaarg". "The Fluffy was highly confused and secretly slightly amused by the surrounding beings pathetic existence. But his true motives for being in this area was never far from his mind. His precious marbles had gone missing and this seemed like the best place to start looking." More than confused young Kagome slowly edged away from the great Sesshomaru who apparently had lost his "marbles". "PERVERT". Ah the aforementioned Sango and Miroku had apparently arrived on the scene. "Kagome have you caught Inuyasha yet?" asked Sango since Miroku was currently unconscious (or just pretending to be so he could look up Sango's kimono). "Not yet. Now he's insisting he's a dog and Sesshomaru has lost his "marbles"". The finger quotations were not lost on the demon slayer. "O...k?" "Don't ask". As if to complete the mad house tableau there was suddenly an evil cackling filling the air. "AAAAh the pixies have come to get me!" was heard throughout the clearing. "Ku ku kack coughcough. Ahem excuse me a good evil cackle is hard on the throat." "Said the evil baboon I mean Naraku" "Why Sesshomaru lost your marbles I see." "Who told you about my marbles?! Did you take them? Return my presssssciousss marbles at once!" "O...k?" That's what we've been saying. He just showed up and started doing this." Said Kagome with a sweep of her hand to show what she meant. Clearing his throat to return to the subject at hand "anyways back to why I'm here hand over the jewel shards little miko and I'll spare your friends." "You know bargaining works better when you give the other party something they actually want" was muttered under Kagome's breath. You'll take the shards over my dead body" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha get the stick Inuyasha go get it boy". Said Kagome as she flung a stick into the distance. "No not my stick! I shall save you!" "And that's the last we'll see of him for a while." "Why would you send your only guardian away? Don't you know I will kill you with a flick of my wrist?" Came Naraku's query of Kagome's actions. "Really? We'll see about that. I want you to meet some friends of mine". A blood-curdling scream of pure torture was heard all throughout the forest.


End file.
